


Measures to Save a Life

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian had to go to extreme measures to save Jim.Now Jim has to adapt.





	

Sebastian had gotten everything together that he would need, carefully laying Jim on a sheet before going over to the first aid kit and the items he had retrieved from their play room. The bleeding hadn't 

stopped since his Boss had gotten shot, but thankfully Jim had passed out on the way home so it had made moving the smaller man easy.

Sebastian pulled on a pair of gloves, hooking up an IV for painkillers, before injecting a shot of one of the stronger numbing agents they had, not normally his style, but Jim was precious even if he didn't want to show it. Sebastian took a breathe, holding it as he picked up a scalpel, making the first cut just below the right knee. 

The blood caused the same reaction as always, but the arousal and warmth was tampered by the fact that it was his Kitten's blood, that he didn't have the fun to spill. Sebastian cut through muscle as more blood flowed, finally hitting bone after what felt like a while. Picking up the circular saw....

Please let James only be angry, I can deal with that. Given I had to do this to save his life, James can take it out on me. If it was anything else, I don't know if I can deal. Sebastian let his mind wander even as he focused on cutting the limb away, quickly grabbing the blow torch to seal the wound and bandage it.

Sebastian moved the tools away, throwing away the gloves and starting to clean the tools, what if he had done it wrong? What if Jimmy died? 

Sebastian stopped, his hands shaking... He did good, he had been trained to take people apart, yes not with as much care, but he had done right.

Jim blinked, he felt strange, kind of like his body was numb, Why was he staring at the ceiling? "S-Seb?"

Sebastian moved fast, putting everything away as he sat on the ground beside Jim. "Right here, Sir, but don't move."

Jim was confused why shouldn't he move? Why couldn't he feel anything? "I feel..."

"There was an accident, I wasn't fast enough before the bullets started flying, I had to take extreme measures to save your life, Sir."

Jim felt a prickling feeling on his neck, he wanted to deny the fear and uneasiness. "What happened, Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned, not pulling his eyes away from James before he spoke. "I had to amputate your right leg below the knee to stop the bleeding after you were shot, Jim."

Jim couldn't move, so that was why he felt numb... He reached down to feel along his leg, he had to know for sure what his Sniper was saying was truth.

Sebastian didn't stop James, it was better that he found out now than had the shock of being unaware.

Jim felt the bandage, his hand shaking. Weakling, powerless. Yes he was alive, but what good was he if 

he couldn't walk? "I-I probably should be thanking you." 

Jim hated the tremor in his voice, he really was weak now....

Sebastian moved to carefully pull James into his arms. "You're still the powerful spider to me. "

Jim hadn't realized the fear had overtaken him until he tried to speak and nothing came out as he started shaking. 

What was he now?

Answer: Vulnerable.


End file.
